


Important Message

by Najti



Series: Unexpected [1]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Boyfriends, Don't Have to Know Canon, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, but i'm pretty proud, cuz it doesn't talk about canon stuff too much tbh, just a short something, serious talk, whoops my finger slipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Najti/pseuds/Najti
Summary: It would be rude not to tell your boyfriend something that significant after all.AU where Sal never goes to prison.





	Important Message

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks in advance for all kudos and comments, everyone, they motivate a lot! <3  
> Enjoy!  
> I'll probably write a continuation later.

You can do it, Sal, you can do it.

 

A few deep breaths to calm down didn't help a lot but it didn't matter. Sally had learnt something really important a while back and needed to notify everyone he knew, without any exceptions. Since his dad was the one to have the courage and reveal him the news, Larry was the first person on the list, everyone else right behind him.

 

It would be rude not to tell your boyfriend something that significant after all.

 

His hand reached out to the giant pocket of his hoodie and took out a brand new walkie-talkie, one of the twins Lisa had bought them after the other pair ‘had gone missing’. Pressing a button on its side, the boy forced a weak smile, a bit like Larry could see him through the device and mask but mostly to give himself some strength.

 

“Kneel down, kneel down and wonder because Sally Face is coming back!” he said to the walkie and actually grinned as he heard familiar laughter in response.

 

“What treasures are you bringing us this time from your journeys, almighty?” answered Larry with a chuckle and got up from his stool.

 

“Various riches and knowledge from beyond but most importantly - chocolate cookies!” and he shook the box he was holding in the other hand. Just a normal metal box full of rattling treats.

 

“Let's feast then-” the voice broke as the door opened, revealing the tall teen smiling broadly with a paintbrush sticking out of those stained jeans. The always present Sanity’s Fall t-shirt now dirty with blue paint. “...And celebrate the return of Sally Face!” he finished and hugged the visitor tightly. “Damn, dude, I missed you so much…” just a whisper but sent Sal’s heart bouncing all around his chest like it was trying to burst free.

 

“I missed you too, Larry Face.” the boy answered, enjoying this moment of warmth and closeness, something he hadn't experienced for a longer while now. “I'm here only for a bit though, to take some things. I'm leaving again in the evening.” He mumbled sadly.

 

“Shiiiit” a loud sigh of disappointment. “I had some films ready and hopes for a movie night with youuu…” Larry murmured and finally let go to look at the smaller guy.

 

“Yeah, I'm sorry. But I still have some time left” the corners of his eyes lifting revealed a wide smile hiding behind the prosthetic. “So let's make the best of it!”

 

“Sure as hell, my dude!”

 

They went to the cavern of pizza, metal music and paint, a mysterious place where only the chosen could enter. Obviously Sally and Lisa had unlimited access to this not-so-secret space called Larry’s room. When they got there, the owner of the local put all the pillows together to form a heap on the floor, a makeshift seat for Sal while the artist returned to his stool and canvas again.

 

His skills definitely got better since they had last seen each other and it hadn't been so long actually! Shapes on the white were forming into flowers, some of them still lacking some detail yet it was easy to say that it was a forget-me-not bouquet.

 

“Pretty!” Sally smiled, difficulties with actually complementing Larry and finding the right words still existing but his boyfriend had been used to it for long time now. Sal never changed after all and it was a good feature, not a flaw. “Try painting a human for once though!” he smiled and sinked in the pillows, feeling all the familiar scents around him. Yes, this is definitely how heaven looked like.

 

“Actually, I did draw one when you were gone...” Larry rubbed the back of his head with clear uneasiness but took his sketchbook from one of the shelves and passed it to the blue haired boy who opened it with curiosity.

 

The cover was black with a giant mass of white swirls painted all over it. That was the tall boy’s treasure, something so valuable he had yelled at Sal when he had first opened it! But now he felt completely comfortable with this one person looking through the pages filled with scribbles, birds, cute cats, extremely rarely dogs and-

 

“Is that me?” Sally stared at the picture, feeling the heat creep onto his face along with a smile.

 

“I was drawing from memory, don't judge!”

 

“No, it's amazing!” It certainly was and it indeed was Sally. A simple pose, just standing with right hand waving, the other conveniently hidden in the pocket and long, blue hair pulled into a ponytail. It probably looked even better than the real life version, cute but in the same time so real and full of emotions.

 

You're not making this any easier, Larry.

 

Sal closed the sketchbook and returned it to the owner with big eyes locked on him. “Umm, Larry Face? I came here not only to hang out, to be honest, I also wanted to tell you something.”

 

The tall guy got up from his stool and sat down on the pillows as well. “O oh, sounds serious”

 

Sal nodded and looked down at his fingers that started fiddling with the hem of his hoodie. God, give him strength and help him control his own feelings.

 

“I uuuh… Have something really important to tell you. Like, important as fuck.”

 

“I seriously hope it's not a ‘I'm a girl’ prank again” a soothing hug and a grin from Larry didn't help that much but his words caused a burst of laughter. “Because you sure as hell know that didn't work neither for the first or the second time and will never do, no matter how many times you try.”

 

“Larryyyyyy!” a groan in response.

 

“I know you the best, dude, there's no way I wouldn't notice.” he grinned and ruffled those long azure hair playfully.

 

“Heeey!” Sally smiled while trying to suppress his chuckle. “It's serious! I mean it!” but his amused expression stated otherwise.

 

“So what this time, any new tricks up your sleeve?” said Larry as he suddenly launched a massive tickle attack on the tiny boy.

 

“Nooooo! Please! D-don’t! Dude!” Sally yelled for help while laughing loudly and trying to wriggle out of the grasp of those strong arms. “Have merc-!” he managed to say before he suddenly started coughing, it lasted just for a few seconds but sounded harsh and painful. Larry’s wide grin died down into a smirk as immediately he stopped tickling.

 

“So you're still not feeling that well? Shit, what are hospitals for if not for fixing people.” he murmured and hugged his boy tightly again. “I hope you'll be back in another month and we'll finally get to make a proper movie night again. Megan misses you, dude, you and your awesome bedtime stories! I still think you should become a writer in the future!”

 

Oh, Megan. She didn't know anything as well but probably suspected it, she was a ghost after all, had that mysterious power of guessing what was happening.

 

Sal swallowed the anxiety growing in his throat. He wanted to put it off more, maybe never say it. But it was impossible so the faster the better.

 

“Larry, I told you I came here mainly to say something.”

 

“Yeah, sorry for interrupting. Go on.”

 

Reaching out to his pocket, Sally felt those brown eyes watching him, every move like they were trying to predict what was he going to take out. Not another cookie box of course, the one he had brought discarded near them and forgotten.

 

“Here” he unfolded a document covered in tiny, barely readable scribbles he had already read so many times he knew them by heart. Sal watched Larry's expression change as the tall boy took the paper and started deciphering what was written there. He frowned and looked at Sally again with confusion.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Uh. I really don't like the way it sounds so I thought you would read it…”

 

“I don't understand any of this, dude. What's going on, Sally Face?” Larry raised his other hand, questions spilling from his face and looked at Sal. Maybe the difficult language was at fault or terrible writing, probably both.

 

A deep breath and he looked up, those ocean blue eyes meeting the concerned brown ones of his boyfriend who started shifting uncomfortably as he felt the pressure of the situation fall onto his shoulders. Everything felt so tense despite their cheerful attitude from before, now replaced by silence filled with anticipation and worry.

 

Another deep breath and he finally opened his scarred mouth to say it, words rooted deeply in his throat like flowers with thorns yet somehow he managed to get them out.

 

“I have cancer”


End file.
